oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Sea Troll Queen
|name = Sea Troll Queen |image = |update = Return of the Wise Old Man! |release = 2 May 2006 |cb = 170 |hp = 200 |slaylvl = No |slayxp = No |members = Yes |aggressive = Yes |poisonous = No |attack style = Melee (crush), Magic |attack speed = 6 |max hit = 254 on Wise Old Man, 37 (Magic), 16 (Melee) |weakness = Ranged, stab |always drops = Nothing |examine = The mother of all sea trolls! |immunepoison = No |immunevenom = No |att = 100 |str = 70 |def = 100 |mage = 150 |range = 1 |astab = 0 |aslash = 0 |acrush = 0 |amagic = 0 |arange = 0 |dstab = 20 |dslash = 40 |dcrush = 40 |dmagic = 40 |drange = 0 |strbns = 40 |rngbns = 0 |attbns = 100 }} The Sea Troll Queen is a boss monster encountered quest Swan Song. She is the monarch of the Sea Trolls, and the apparent leader of the attack on the Piscatoris Fishing Colony by the Sea trolls. After the Sea Troll General's demise, the Sea Troll Queen emerges from the water to launch a surprise attack. She is able to inflict a single hit of 254 damage on the Wise Old Man, leaving him incapacitated. The player must then defend the colony from her by themselves. Like many other boss monsters, a Dwarf multicannon will not work on her; she will immediately destroy it. Strategy Warning: '''This fight occurs in an instanced area. This means you '''cannot recover any unprotected items should you die. Important: It is critical to defeat the Sea Troll Queen as fast as possible if using Prayer. Her draining attack drains over 20 Prayer points at once. In any case, bringing Prayer potions is advised. The Sea Troll Queen attacks using Melee (crush) and, more often, a magic projectile resembling Water Wave, with the latter being her more powerful attack. The Sea Troll Queen cannot move during the fight, and instead reverts to her prayer-draining ability should the player remain outside of melee distance with an overhead prayer active. ''Generally, ''the best way to deal with the Sea Troll Queen is to use Protect from Magic and tank the melee attacks in order to prevent the occurrence of prayer drains. Conversely, fighting her at range should only be attempted by players who are prepared to use many prayer potions or withstand powerful magic attacks. The Sea Troll Queen's most prominent weaknesses are stab and ranged attacks. She is most resistant to magic attacks due to having a very high magic level. Therefore, it is advantageous to plan your equipment accordingly before starting this section of the quest. It is also helpful to bring a secondary weapon for its special attack such as a dragon halberd. Trivia * Although she is the queen of Sea trolls, the Sea Troll Queen does not look like a troll at all; she oddly resembles a Kraken. * Although this monster inflicts 254 damage on the Wise Old Man (which is more than enough to outright kill a player of any level), the latter's health bar appears to be unaffected. * Unlike most defeated quest bosses, the Sea Troll Queen cannot be encountered in the Nightmare Zone, possibly due to the inhospitable environment there. Category:Bosses